Smart Penguins Of CP
Smart Penguins Of CP (originally known as "Smarty Penguins") were a Club Penguin Army, created by Vivek and Dinesh in September 2013. They were mostly known for their AUSIA division, one of the strongest in the 2013-2016 period that the army was active. Their website is http://smartpenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/. Their color is red. The army's historical capital had been Ice Breaker. History Generation One Septermber 2013 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh, Superhero123 SP was established as ‘Smarty Penguins’ by Vivek and his counterparts, converted from a tracking chat into an army. With the help of his classmate Dinesh, the SP was officially opened on September 19th, 2013. Superhero123 joined a week later, and became leader after creating SP's first website. This month SP had an average size of 5-10, primarily consisting of AUSIA events tuned to Indian times. The second event was raided by the Light Troops, an army SP would end up having a year lasting rivalry with. = October 2013 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh, Superhero123, Ashkan This month the army growed. SP started maxing sizes 8-12 in almost every event. Soon after, the army's first war happened. It was against Ice Hounds, an army created by Son Nav. This war ended in a tie, as both sides were equally strong. Unfortunately, no pictures appear to have been saved from this war. November 2013 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh, Superhero123, Ashkan In this month SP continued rising, with sizes of about 14-18 in every event. At the beginning of the month a guy named Max also known as Cassiusbrutus tried to trick SP and make then a new generation of his army, Club Penguin Empire. His plan was to become leader of SP, using his big army experience, and then merging SP into that army. The other leaders understood his intentions on time and quickly removed him from leadership. December 2013 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh (until 6th), Superhero123, Rishron On December SP’s sizes started getting a bit smaller, with the exeption of a AUSIA event in which the army maxed 16. Also at this month Dinesh had some arguments with the leadership and left the army, and soon after a new leader, Rishron, took his place. Finally, SP beat Exrate Army, created and led by Earthing, in a war. January 2014 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh, Superhero123, Astro This was a really bad month for SP. Rishron quit and in the few events SP had it maxed around 8. Two very important things that happened though is the return of Dinesh, and also the promotion of Astro to leader, who would become one of the greatest and longer lasting leaders SP ever had. February 2014 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh, Superhero123, Rishron (After 28th), Rix In this month SP returned to its normal sizes, maxing around 13-15 in most events. SP's website got defaced, but it quickly recovered. In addition to that Rix joined the army's leadership. Finally Rishron returned at the end of this month. March 2014 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh, Superhero123, Andy, Rishron, Rix (Until 16th) In this month one of the greatest leaders of SP joined. His name was Andy and with him SP maxed around 18 in all events. He also reformed the SP government, by making a new democratic constitution. SP reached CPAC 9th (and CPAC in general) for the first time in it’s history. At the end of this month SP's chat got defaced. April 2014 Commanders in chief: Vivek, Dinesh, Superhero123, Andy In this month SP dropped a bit at the beginning but recovered and reached even bigger heights than before, maxing around 20 in two events. Also Rishron quit in this month. Uniform NON-MEMBER UNIFORM 1.0 Head: Red Crown/French Party Hat Neck: Red Bandana Body: Guitar Shirt NON-MEMBER UNIFORM 2.0 Head: Puffle Bandana MEMBER UNIFORM 1.0 Head: Red Baseball Cap Face: Red Sunglasses Neck: Red Cape Hand: Red Electric Guitar Feet: Red Sneakers MEMBER UNIFORM 2.0 Head: Red Hat Face: Black Sunglasses Neck: Red Cape Hand: Red Electric Guitar Feet: Red Untied Sneakers Gallery screenshot_7.png|Non-Member Uniform 2 spuni2.png|Non-Member Uniform 1 Spuni1.png|Member Uniform 1 Spuni3.png|Member Uniform 2 Category:Armies started in 2013